spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Golfpecks256/Golfpecks256's Farewell Address
Salutations SpongeBob Fanon Wiki users, Today is the day that officially marks the start of my retirement here. First of all, I got to say, I've had a heck of a roller coaster ride here! It's been a great experience to produce episodes etc, it felt a lot like working in Nickelodeon Animation Studios! But unfortunately the fun must come to a close at some point, and that point is now. I have to say first, this. I'm sorry for any drama I might've caused throughout my time here. Some of it wasn't my first intention. Sometimes, users annoy me so much, that I just can't resist but defend myself which then turns into an argument which gets heated at times. I purposefully named this "Golfpecks256's Farewell Address" because I admired the way AMK152 left his farewell message to SBFW. And that's what I'm doing now. Though I personally felt that I didn't always get the treatment I deserved, (as I felt a tad bit overhated) I felt the good majority of you finally started trying to at least let me be a part of the community. The biggest improvement would be Matchy. From a user who held grudges against me for months to a user who still opposed a block report at first despite all the backlash about it, thank you so much for trying to let me have a chance in joining in on the fun. It truly made my heart. What I had trouble with most at SBFW, due to its very weak user conduct policy, I felt some users were very unwelcoming and hostile. SpongeBot678: On my 2018 return blog back in December, you immediately brought up something from discord that might've started drama on the wiki which it did. I know this was a while ago but that's just an example of one of the times I felt some users didn't want me here even though I didn't do anything wrong (back on the wiki in December of course). I know I've done some things that I regret to you, and I'm sorry about that. I wish you and I would get along at least once but I apologize if some of my actions prevented that. Thanks for being my friend at least and good luck with bureaucrat! Phillydan25: Tensions between me and you have been harsh at times but overall, you're pretty fair with different people. I don't see you being biased or anything and you didn't make me feel unwelcome. But I did feel incredibly bad when you used explicit language directed towards me countless times in that block report. It felt like a personal attack to me. That's why I didn't even bother reading the whole thing until there was I admitted it to Rocky. The beginning was just toxic to me and I've never really seen you as that type of user who'd type things like that. But overall, thanks for still being a longtime friend of mine and perhaps in the future, the tensions between the two of us will strengthen gradually and we'll have a steady relationship moving forward. Rocky Lobster: Right, me and you have gone at each other more times than not and when we do, the tension gets really nasty at times and very heated. You've been a great user however at correcting me when I make mistakes and providing feedback for me to improve on from next time. That's appreciated. The rest of you, thanks to all of you for giving me the opportunity to work here. I never thought of even joining here at first, but I'm glad I did. I've constructed a great company, Banana Studios, worked with many on spin-offs, specials, contests and much more. NatRox: If you ever read this, this is my true appreciation note to you. You've been the politest user I've ever met. We've been best friends on the internet since last August when I first visited ESB chat. You've always tried to Resolved disputes, always adapting, always apologizing (even if you didn't do something wrong), always helpful and because of you and me, we were able to construct a successful Banana Network. I will officially hand ownership to Banana Studios to you and all it has to offer if you want. You truly deserve it. Take care, pal. I'll miss ya. I'm also disabling comments because I don't want the risk the chance of being attacked here. I'm just sharing my thoughts, some of which, I've held inside me for way too long. And you can always message me any questions or anything you might have as long as it's polite and not threatening or distasteful. This is going to be my last edit on SBFW. No more edits after. SBFW is pretty stable and active. That's another reason why I'm leaving. For months, I had plans to revive the Fanonia SpongeBobia but never got the chance. I wanted to clean it up, gain sysop rights, revive it, organize the policies and construct simple procedures and systems like ESB. I don't have time for that if I concentrate on sbfw. I don't have a big role on this wiki anyway so I feel my presence here is no longer needed as I'm not involved too much and a majority of you put hate on me. For some, way too much. All I just wanted to say is a final thank you to those who were willing to let me into the group. You've truly lightened my heart and I'm glad I produced so much in the time being. For those who were very hostile, unwilling to let me part of this wiki, I hope you're now satisfied with my decision. It's been a pleasure to be here but now, it's time for me to leave. Farewell to everyone here. I'll miss this place and you. Thanks so much for a wonderful years! Sincerely, Category:Blog posts